All indoor units of traditional wall-mounted air conditioners are stripe-shaped. The indoor units are provided with stripe-shaped air outlets. A cross-flow fan is disposed inside the indoor unit. Air from heat exchanging of a heat exchanger, driven by the interior cross-flow fan, is directly blown out of an air outlet.
With the improvement of living standards and the constant advancement of technologies, people are no longer satisfied with the traditional air conditioners, and personalized needs increasingly increase. Therefore, in the field of air conditioners, vertical air conditioners are constantly developed. Accordingly, vertical air conditioners having stripe-shaped air outlets, a vertical air conditioner outputting mixed air, and the like are emerged. However, because of limitations by installment positions, an air flow capability, and costs, a wall-mounted air conditioner does not break the traditional air conditioners, which limits the development of a wall-mounted air conditioner.